kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cappy New Year
Cappy New Year is the 29th episode (13th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! It is notable for the first appearance of the Parasol ability and the appearance of the monster Sasuke. Synopsis The Cappies' New Year is coming. But would it be a good one? Episode Summary The episode starts off with the N.M.E. Sales Guy wishing King Dedede Happy New Year's Eve. Dedede tells the N.M.E. Sales Guy that he made a resolution this year. The N.M.E. Sales Guy asks if it's getting rid of Kirby. Dedede tells him that he cannot take twelve more months of that pink pain, so he wants the most powerful monster sent to him. The N.M.E. Sales Guy tells the king that there isn't much left in his account, but Dedede says that he doesn't care how much it costs, he'll spend it all if he has to. The N.M.E. Sales Guy calculates the cost and says that he could get him something nice for a three-digit price. Dedede says that if it could beat Kirby, he'll take it. The N.M.E. Sales Guy sends the monster via the Nightmare Enterprises Teleporter. It appears to be a red ball-like creature with purple feet and a yellow hat. Dedede asks what that is because it looks like a lawn ornament. The N.M.E. Sales Guy says that it's Sasuke, their fireworks monster. Escargoon laughs and insults Sasuke by saying that he couldn't hold a candle to a lightning bug. Sasuke jumps down and throws numerous small fireworks at Escargoon. They all explode in his face, leaving him covered with soot. Dedede chuckles and says that this New Year's is "going to be a blast." At central Cappy Town, the citizens gather. Kawasaki says that up north, the folks ring bells at midnight to welcome in the new year. Professor Curio says that in some places, people pause for a moment to reflect on the year past. Gus says that, out in the country, they start the party at noon and boogie till the brink of dawn. Mayor Len Blustergas sighs and says that they don't do anything to celebrate New Year's in Cappy Town. Professor Curio says that it's just another long night. Kawasaki says that the clock hits 12 and they just go to bed. Gus says that they should do something different this time; Tokkori jokingly says that they should go to bed at 11 this year. Tiff says that this could be a great opportunity. The crowd turns around and the mayor asks in what way. Tiff says that they can create their own celebration and do whatever they want to. Tuff says that a celebration sounds cool. Suddenly, Dedede pulls up in his tank, along with Escargoon. Escargoon says that the king has an important announcement. However, while he talks, the megaphone screeches an irritating sound to the Cappies. The town covers their ears as Dedede snatches the megaphone from Escargoon. Dedede tells the Cappies to listen up because he's throwing a big "extravaganza" on New Year's Eve. The town chatters as Tiff gives an unenthusiastic whoop-de-doo. Tuff asks if it is some type of show. Tokkori tells the king to count him as a no-show. Hana thinks that he's putting up a musical. Gus says that he must be putting up a car show, while Mabel predicts a fashion show. Dedede yells into the megaphone, telling the knuckleheads that it's going to be a fireworks show. All the Cappies become dumbfounded. Dedede tells the town that they'll start things off with a nighttime parade and end the night with a fireworks show as the new year commences. Chief Bookem says that this could be the opportunity they've been looking for and Kawasaki says that he's going to make his own illuminated parade float. Dedede yells at them, saying that they will not make floats of themselves, but rather of himself because he's the king and he dreamed up the idea. The king tells them that they can either show up or ship out. Escargoon then drives off with the king, telling the Cappies that the king has a short fuse, so watch out. Kawasaki says that this is an outrage and Gus says that they should be allowed to make their own fireworks. The mayor then asks Tiff if her dad can convince the king to change his mind. Tiff then smirks and says who cares what the king does because they should have their own celebration. All the Cappies join along and proclaim that they'll make fireworks. Meanwhile, Dedede laughs because he used reverse psychology on the Cappies. Escargoon says that all the Cappies will be making fireworks now, but the fireworks that they have will blow Kirby away. Back at Bookem's place, the chief explains that making fireworks is a dangerous business. He shows them a powder keg and when he taps, small explosions are heard. Bookem covers his ears, but then realizes that the sound came from outside. The Cappies look outside and see the children playing with sparklers. Bookem says that they better not let any of them in or the whole place will blow up. Kirby runs around and falls over. Tiff asks Kirby if he needs a light for his sparkler. Tuff says that he'll help and proceeds to light Kirby's sparkler up which makes him jump for joy. Back inside, Bookem places powder in the kegs while he tells the others that after this is sorted out, they can start working on the "big babies." Professor Curio stretches his back and takes out his pipe. Before he could get a chance to light it, he realizes his mistake and tries to put it away. He loses his grip on it for a few seconds before catching it. Bookem scolds him and tells him that an open flame will blow them to smithereens. Unfortunately for them, Kirby is inside with his lit sparkler. Everyone is shocked and the whole building blows up. Outside, the gang douses Kirby with water and Tiff explains to Kirby that it isn't his fault because he didn't know how dangerous that stuff was. Tuff says that that was some explosion. Iro complains that the adults won't let them make fireworks and Spikehead says that they're missing out on all the fun. Tiff tells them not to worry because they'll want them back. Back at the destroyed police station, everyone is bent out of shape. Mayor Len Blustergas says that they don't know the first thing about fireworks and Professor Curio says that they have no idea about celebrations either. Gus stands up and says that they need Tiff's help. Chief Bookem says that it couldn't be that bad to use a rookie. At Kawasaki's restaurant, Tiff suggests that they make parade floats showing the people of Cappy Town and what they do for a living. Tiff suggests that Kawasaki do one on the food he serves, which Kawasaki replies as scrumptious. Bookem asks Tiff for an idea of his float. Tiff suggests he does one on police work. Chief Bookem claims that to be a very arresting idea. Sir Ebrum suggests Lady Like to build a float too; she agrees with him, but she wants to wait for what the king is going to do with his new monster. Tiff is dumbstruck at her mother and tells Tuff that they better go check it out. At the castle, Sasuke builds a giant metal frame in the likeness of the king. Dedede and Escargoon walk up and Dedede asks Sasuke why is he building a giant float of him. Sasuke continues to work, but Escargoon yells at him telling him to answer because he works for the king. Sasuke glares back at the two and starts shooting at them. The duo duck for cover behind a mechanism and Escargoon tells the king that the monster is a pyrotechnomaniac. Dedede asks how are they supposed to get rid of Kirby then. Escargoon tells the king that they could use the rocket that he built. Tuff already discovers the rocket and says that it must be for the king's fireworks show. Dedede then yells down the hall that he needs to accomplish his New Year's resolution of getting rid of Kirby. Dedede and Escargoon stop in front of the rocket and gaze at it. Dedede is impressed and Escargoon says that it's the biggest skyrocket ever built and can easily send Kirby out of the galaxy. The two start to circle the rocket, with Tuff, Kirby, and Fololo and Falala going in the same direction. Escargoon begins his rant about not wasting money on monsters while they walk. However, Kirby stumbles and runs right into the king. The king notices, turns around, and says why don't they just blast him off now. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala come out from their hiding and try running away. Escargoon calls them little spies and Dedede pulls down a handle that makes a giant claw appear. The claw pries Kirby from Tuff's hand, much to his astonishment. Tuff threatens Dedede to let Kirby go or he'll be sorry. Dedede laughs and tells Kirby Happy New Year's Eve and that he wants to go make sure it goes out with a bang. The claw starts to swiftly spin Kirby in circles and Dedede says that before Kirby goes on that firecracker, they have to see how he handles freefall. The claw quickly chucks Kirby into a wall. Kirby ricochets off the walls for it until he rams into one, causing a huge hole in it. Tuff, Fololo, and Falala quickly pick up Kirby and run away while Dedede and Escargoon stand there laughing. At Cappy Town square, the mayor is shocked and asks Tiff if she really wants to cancel the fireworks show. Tiff says that it was all a plan for Dedede to get Kirby. Tuff says just wait to see the skyrocket they built. Kawasaki tells them that they worked like crazy to get their floats done. Bookem says that they can't call it off without any hard evidence and the mayor says that they won't let Dedede sink their floats. At the night, everything in Cappy Town is covered in bright lights. As the Cappies comment on the beauty, Tuff sighs and says that everyone is psyched for the celebration. Iro says it's going to be a cool show, but Tiff says that she supposes they have some fun tonight. She asks Kirby if he agrees. Kirby runs around with a paper lantern, chasing Fololo and Falala. The mayor then announces that the old year is ending and to commemorate the new year, they're going to do a new Cappy Town celebration: the first annual Float and Fireworks Show. The mayor jumps in the air and all the Cappies celebrate by throwing confetti and their hats in the air. An ecstatic mayor says that the first float will be the one made by him. He calls his float "Ba Baaaa Baaaa Boom." The float lights up and reveals a huge lit up float of the mayor standing in the middle of a flock of sheep. Everyone is impressed and the mayor notices Chef Kawasaki's float. The chef pulls out a frying pan and calls his float "The Big Food Dude." The float resembles the chef holding a plate of food. Gus jokingly says that it looks better than the real food Kawasaki makes. Kawasaki asks who said that, but Professor Curio interrupts him and says that it's time for his prehistoric Cappy civilization float. The float resembles the professor dressed in caveman's clothing riding a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Everyone is really impressed by Curio's float. Bookem plays with his moustache as his float comes along, hoping that the people like it. The float is of Doron, tied up and chained to a steel ball. Some kids say that it's a robber. The chief calls it "Prisoner on Parade" and says that it's a lighthearted way of saying that crime doesn't pay. Another Cappy points out Sir Ebrum's float. Tuff, Tiff, and Lady Like all watch as the float moves by. The float is of Sir Ebrum and his wife on their wedding day. Everyone gives one final applaud as all the floats pass by. All the citizens and the floats begin moving towards the lake, where the fireworks show has just begun. The mayor claims the spectacle to be an amazing display and Curio admits that Dedede has outdone himself. Gus smirks, saying that Dedede doesn't have a float. Suddenly, a castle-like structure rises from the lake and a float in the likeness of Dedede holding his hammer comes out of the door. Dedede and Escargoon come out of the door too, riding in the tank. Everyone watches as the float slowly moves towards them. The mayor says that that float is so huge, that it makes theirs look puny. Tuff tells him that Dedede had help from a fireworks monster. The mayor confidently tells the town to show them that their floats are just as good. The Cappies continue on their parade. Escargoon laughs and says that the Cappies are moving right into their trap. Dedede pulls out a transmitter and tells Sasuke to get ready. The float of Dedede stops and its hammer reveals a giant cannon. Sasuke presses a button and multiple fireworks bombard the innocent Cappies and their floats. Kawasaki is shocked and Curio says that it's probably part of the show. Dedede and Escargoon laugh to see the Cappies confused. His Majesty tells Sasuke to continue his rampage. The fireworks expert controls the Dedede float to create a large bomb in the likeness of Kirby out of thin air. Sasuke chucks the bomb at Kirby, which sends him flying. Sasuke continues to throw even more bombs. Tiff tells Kirby to suck up the float before it can launch more explosives. Kirby tries to inhale it, but he can't. Dedede then orders Sasuke to launch all the fireworks they've got at Kirby. Sasuke does so, but most of the fireworks miss Kirby. Dedede, with his vision covered by smoke, gives Escargoon a whack on the head in excitement, saying that the attack did Kirby in for good. However, Kirby sucks up all the fireworks, which surprises Dedede, Tiff, and Tuff. Kirby then transforms into Fire Kirby, whom Meta Knight explains is fired up for battle. Tiff then asks Meta Knight what he's doing here. Meta Knight explains that he wanted to wish Kirby a Happy New Year, if he makes it to the new year. Both Kirby and Sasuke duke it out by shooting fireworks at each other. The Cappy civilians think that this is all part of the show, to Tuff's astonishment. The two continue to battle until Kirby is overpowered and flies back. Kirby continues to dodge Sasuke's fireworks and hides behind a rock for cover. Meta Knight explains that the old year may not be the only thing coming to an end. Tiff commands Kabu to send the Warp Star. Tuff asks how Kirby is going to get out of this one, but luckily, the Warp Star comes just in time to save Kirby from the onslaught of fireworks. Kirby breathes a sigh of relief as he is continuously bombarded by fireworks. Unfortunately, Kirby loses his grip on the Warp Star, to everyone's shock. Dedede tells Sasuke to blast Kirby. Sasuke takes aim at Kirby and shoots more fireworks at him. Kirby then focuses his power and releases four fireworks straight at the float; it is a direct hit. Before the float can explode, Sasuke manages to escape. The float explodes and sends Kirby flying in the air. Dedede stands there with his mouth wide open, but Escargoon ensures Dedede that they still have their secret weapon. Dedede takes the telescope and sees Sasuke tied to Escargoon's rocket, heading towards Kirby. Kirby is knocked unconscious and Meta Knight says that the fireworks must have done it to him. Sasuke lights the rocket and heads into the air, getting Kirby stuck at the tip. Dedede laughs, saying that Sasuke should have no trouble sending Kirby into orbit. Tiff screams Kirby's name in an attempt to wake him up. The rocket continues to head towards space until Kirby suddenly regains conscious. Dedede is bamboozled as Kirby tries to get away. However, Sasuke is slowly climbing up to stop Kirby. Escargoon orders to launch everything they've got at the firecracker. Waddle Doo orders the Waddle Dees to launch the explosives. Meta Knight claims that they are trying to blow Kirby out of the sky. At the rocket, Sasuke continues to climb towards Kirby. However, Kirby tries to suck up Sasuke. Sasuke tries his best to keep his grip on the rocket, but is overpowered by Kirby's force and is consequently inhaled. The rocket explodes and a beautiful array of fireworks light up the sky. The fireworks are seen by Kabu in Kabu Canyon, Whispy Woods in his forest, by Dyna Blade and everyone else in Cappy Town. Everyone is impressed by the show and Dedede and Escargoon dance as they have presumably defeated Kirby. However, they notice the rocket skeleton heading towards them. They panic, but the rocket skeleton lands near them, throwing Dedede and Escargoon. Tiff asks where Kirby is. Meta Knight says that he sees him, but Tiff cannot find him. Meta Knight points towards the sky and sees Kirby floating down with an umbrella. Everyone is amazed and Meta Knight proceeds to explain how Kirby inhaled Sasuke and turned into Parasol Kirby. Tuff asks what he can do, but Meta Knight tells them to wait because it is quite illuminating. Mayor Len Blustergas then exclaims that it's almost midnight, so they start the countdown at 10. Almost everyone joins in on the countdown. When they reach 1, everyone yells "Happy New Year." The episode ends with Kirby floating down back to Dream Land with the words "A Happy New Year" being created by the fireworks in the background. Changes in the dub Scene Changes * The scenes where Sasuke shoots bullets at the king and Escargoon with a pistol were taken out. * The scene where Tuff, Spikehead, and Iro run up to Escargoon's float and throw their sparklers at it to set it on fire was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. ** All mentions of the aforementioned float and scenes fully displaying it were removed for unknown reasons. * The scene where Chief Bookem is trying to teach the other adults how to make fireworks and Gus approaches him to take his pistol to pretend to shoot it was removed from the dub to avoid references to gun violence. * When Tiff calls for the Warp Star, there's a small scene where the camera is zoomed out on the ground on the road leading to Kabu before zooming in on his face as the camera normally does before the Warp Star appears. This small scene was taken out of the English dub in favor of immediately zooming in on Kabu. Script Changes * In the Japanese version, Sasuke's name is pronounced correctly (Sas-kay) but in the English dub, it's pronounced incorrectly (Suh-soo-key). * In the original version, Sasuke is referred to as a fireworks craftsman, but in the English dub, he's referred to only as a firework monster. * When the adults in Cappy Town discuss New Year's Day traditions, Curio mentions silently praying, but in the English dub, this was replaced with the mention of reflecting on the past year. This change was made to avoid allusions to religion. * In the Japanese version, when King Dedede announces that he will organize a festival, Hana is the one that predicts a fashion show, while Gus thinks it will be about cosplay, and Mabel thinks it will be a beauty contest. * In the Japanese version, the original reason why no tradition had been decided on was the fact that the village is multicultural, but in the English dub, nobody seemed to have an excuse to not have any ideas as a whole. * In the Japanese version, Escargoon attempts to warn every one of fire and to take extra safety precautions as the year comes to an end. This could be alluding to King Dedede's announcement of a fireworks show. In the English dub, he simply says that Dedede has an announcement before getting the megaphone taken from him. * Curio fumbles with his pipe in the Japanese version after being startled by Chief Bookem. In the English dub, he seems to almost drop it for no reason. * The children outside watching Kirby holding a sparkler inside the station are silent in the Japanese version, but scream in the English dub. * After the station blows up, the Cappies in the rubble are at a loss of what they should do before consulting Tiff. In the Japanese version, Curio suggests consulting Mabel, to which she jumps back and laughs. In the English dub, no mention of Mabel was made, yet it seems like she jumped back and laughed for no reason. ** Her laughing has audio in the English dub. * In the Japanese version, Tiff suggests making individualized decorations, such as suggesting that Curio makes something dedicated to Dream Land's history and having Chef Kawasaki create a dish involving fireworks. In the English dub, she suggests creating floats that match each person's interests. * During the parade, Chef Kawasaki declares that his food would be half the original price the next day, but in the English dub, he say "Who says my food isn't light?" which is most likely a joke to how his float was lit up and involved food. ** Additionally, when Chief Bookem's float is displayed, the aforementioned Cappy advises calling 911 in case of criminals. This was left out of the English dub for unknown reasons. * The crowd is louder in the English dub. * When Dedede's float is destroyed in the Japanese version, Dedede calls Sasuke's name, thinking that he just died, but Escargoon spots Sasuke with his telescope and tells the king that Sasuke's safe. In the dub, Dedede just yells at the float's destruction and Escargoon says that they've still got their secret weapon. * In the Japanese version, Curio refers to King Dedede's firework show as "Heaven on Earth," but in the English dub, he instead says he's outdone himself. This was removed to avoid allusions to religion. Cosmetic Changes * The Japanese katakana on Kawasaki's restaurant were digitally airbrushed out * The Japanese katakana on the lantern and painting inside the restaurant were digitally airbrushed out. * As usual, the "Holy Nightmare" background in the Japanese version when the N.M.E. Sales Guy is onscreen was plastered over with another background in the English dub. * King Dedede's tank is recolored in the English dub to avoid references to the military. * In the Japanese version, after Curio is startled by Chief Bookem and starts to explain that an open flame will have disastrous results, Kirby's sparkler in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen next to the Cappy in question is unlit until the camera zooms out to reveal Kirby and his sparkler that now has sparks coming from it. In the English dub, this was fixed to include the sparks when the camera was zoomed in on Chief Bookem. Trivia *The large firework/missile Escargon builds is called 'Teppoudon' in the original. This was a reference to the North Korean ballistic missile system Taepodong. *In the original, Dedede says he'll send Kirby on a 2001 year space odyssey, a reference to the movie that HAL took its name from. *It is noted that Kirby isn't bothered by the noise of Escargoon's malfunctioning megaphone. This hints that Kirby is tone-deaf. *The reference to smoking when Professor Curio takes out his pipe was left in the dub, probably to keep consistency. *Despite never having celebrated New Years, the Cappies seem to have a lot of fireworks. *The episode's name is a play on "Happy New Year!," a phrase said on New Year's Day. *This was one of two episodes chosen to be included on the Manmaru (Perfect Circle) Selection DVD, released only in Japan. The other was Cartoon Buffoon. Kirby's Rainbow Resort References it:Un Capodanno movimentato ja:ププビレッジ年忘れ花火大会 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes